Maldito Bastardo
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: —Quizás no me corresponda a mí escribir esto, posiblemente al final no llegue a ningún lado o pierda el sentido de la orientación, en fin. No fue idea mía, yo no planee nada de esto. Mi mundo se vio envuelto en esto gracias a una serie de sucesos que no fueron predecibles, Y por supuesto todo tiene un comienzo, el de esta historia fue bastante especial, por así decirlo .:YAOI:.
1. Chapter 1

Título: ''Maldito Bastardo''

Personajes: Kaoru Zuyiname (OC) x Yuu Kanda x Lavi

Género: Yaoi, Fantasía, Romance, Comedia.

Serie: D-Gray. Man

Capítulo 1: ¿Encuentro inesperado?

* * *

Quizás no me corresponda a mí escribir esto, posiblemente al final no llegue a ningún lado o pierda el sentido de la orientación, en fin. No fue idea mía, yo no planee nada de esto. Mi mundo se vio envuelto en esto gracias a una serie de sucesos que no fueron predecibles, nadie tuvo la culpa, tampoco pienso que alguien deba tenerla, ya que uno usa el término ''culpable'' cuando se equivoca en una acción o haya sido responsable de algún crimen, y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo; no siento que esto allá sido un error, ni nuestro encuentro, ni nuestras aventuras. Inclusive pienso que fue divertido, hasta cierto punto.

Y por supuesto todo tiene un comienzo, el de esta historia fue bastante especial, por así decirlo.

* * *

Corría como todos los días. Admito que al principio fue por huir del hombre que trabaja en el puesto de manzanas del pueblo –y ha sido así desde que tengo memoria– pero ahora era por algo aún más grande y terrorífico. Ocurrió una explosión y salí volando por el aire junto con algunas personas que estaban cerca de la plaza principal. No debía meter mis narices en otras cosas, debía concentrarme en conseguir comida; sin embargo no preví que monstruos redondos y gigantes saldrían de los cuerpos de las personas y comenzarían a disparar rayos morados por todos lados. Logre caer casi sin lastimarme pero estaba agotado, las personas no dejaban de gritar y estaba comenzando a marearme por el ruido. Entonces, un martillo gigante se comenzó a extender por el cielo, alargándose increíble y exageradamente, casi podría decir que era un tamaño estúpido. Estaba tan atontado con el objeto que no note que una de esas cosas se me acercaba, mi corazón dio un giro cuando entre tanto alboroto escuche el perfecto y casi sigiloso sonido de una espada blandiéndose ante la criatura y rebanándola hasta hacerla desaparecer. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber pestañado cuando me empujaron fuertemente hacia el suelo, por supuesto caí de inmediato ya que estaba absorto por el ruido y por el hecho de que todo estaba ocurriendo fastidiosamente rápido. Me sentía perdido completamente, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, eran explosiones, temblores, cosas rompiéndose, cosas quebrándose, docenas de esas criaturas redondas que lanzaban rayos morados, un martillo gigante y la sombra de una espada. Finalmente perdí la conciencia; cerré mis ojos justo después de escuchar unas últimas palabras.

– ¿Yu? – murmuré recobrando la conciencia. Eran las palabras que escuche antes de desmayarme. Aunque no recordaba porque lo había hecho.

– ¿estas despierto? Qué alivio, – dijo una voz cercana, podría jurar que estaba sobre mí. –Oye ¿estás bien? – Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, me costaba abrir los ojos pero debía saber que estaba pasando. Porque me desmaye, donde estaba y sobre todo quien era esa persona.

Lentamente me incorpore y la vista se tornó menos borrosa; era un chico de cabellos rojos con una banda en la cabeza y si, esta sobre mí. Me miro aliviado y luego extendió sus labios formando una gran sonrisa que me dejo atónito y sonrojado. De pronto llamo a su compañero porque pensó que yo estaba enfermo así que me levante para contradecirlo. –Estoy perfectamente.- Dije. El muchacho me creyó y extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Mi nombre es Lavi, y él es Yu.- justo después de pronunciar ese nombre, su compañero de larga cabellera azul lo miro de manera fulminante- Este… ¿No te hiciste daño, verdad?- Yo no estaba entendiendo muy bien lo que pasaba así que no estaba seguro de mi respuesta. Le pregunte donde estábamos y justo después entre en razón. Mire hacia todos lados, desesperado, pues estábamos en el bosque, uno que no conocía. Lavi me miraba con una ceja alzada y me pregunto nuevamente si me encontraba bien – Estamos en el bosque, ¿No lo notaste ya?-

Mi paciencia se estaba acabando, estaba en una zona que nunca había visitado, solo pensaba en que no debía estar muy lejos del pueblo. –Lamento haberte traído hasta aquí, veras; habían muchos akumas y muchas personas, así que pensé en llevarlos lejos de los civiles, luego vi que un akuma estaba cerca de ti, pero Yu llego a tiempo para salvarte, pero te desmallaste y caíste, habían tantos akumas que decidí llevarte conmigo- Hizo una pausa mientras caminábamos, curiosamente comenzó a caminar más rápido, yo también lo hice pues su compañero se veía bastante molesto. Lo único que llegue a escuchar de él en todo el camino fue ''Me llamas así de nuevo y te corto por la mitad''. Mire a Lavi de nuevo y este continuo con su relato. –Como sea, no te despertabas por lo que te escondí hasta que la pelea ceso y luego te lleve en brazos un rato,- Eso me hizo enrojecer un poco, sentí un nudo en la garganta de repente pero deje que continuara. – Y comenzaste a moverte. Desde allí ya conoces el resto. – Sonrió todo el tiempo, su rostro era muy bello. Ambos llevaban uniformes negros con un escudo que en ese momento no podía reconocer bien.

-Espera un minuto.- pronuncie ligeramente alterado. -¿Akumas dices? – Lavi me miro con el rostro de quien no entiende porque me sorprendo, como si fuese algo de todos los días. Luego volvió a sonreír y asintió.

– Así es, pero descuida, ya nos encargamos de los que estaban en la plaza.- Seguía sorprendido, pues parecía que todo esto que estaba pasando no tenía relevancia. Pero aún seguía con lagunas en mi cabeza, mire sus uniformes negros nuevamente y el escudo plateado, ese escudo.-Disculpa, Lavi-san,- no entendía muy bien porque estaba tan nervioso ni porque actuaba tan formal en ese momento, pero supongo que luego lo descubriría – Ese escudo.

-¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a este?- me pregunto señalando el susodicho, yo asentí –Es el escudo de los exorcistas,- dijo sonriente –Son los que se encargan de exterminar a los akumas que viste antes.

-¡¿Exorcistas?!- exclame tan pronto como dejo de hablar. Él solo asintió.

Entonces le pregunte si sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos y volvió a asentir. – Una joven nos dio una dirección antes de que los akumas aparecieran, según lo que nos dijo es muy cerca de aquí. Aunque hemos caminado más de lo que pensaba.- Suspiró un poco decepcionado. Quería seguir preguntando, aún tenía muchas dudas pero quizá no era el momento.

Caminamos un poco más, el bosque comenzó a hacerse menos denso y los arboles estaban más separados. Más adelante se podía distinguir una pequeña cabaña deteriorada, se veía que el techo estaba a punto de caerse, la entrada estaba realmente descuidada, como si nadie estuviese viviendo allí durante años. Los ojos de Lavi brillaron justo en el instante en que vio la cabaña.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte completamente desorientado, creo que más que antes. Lavi me respondió muy sonriente; estábamos en lo que parecía ser la casa de una anciana solitaria. ''tratamos de encontrarla para que nos respondiera algunas preguntas pero nos perdimos'' decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascando su cabeza. ''en fin. Una vez terminemos con esto te llevaremos sano y salvo al pueblo'' estaba un poco aliviado, de verdad no me encantaba la idea de quedarme solo, así que le agradecí honestamente y luego toco la puerta. El ambiente se tornó espeso de pronto, por un instante sentí que podía tocarlo, el otro exorcista se colocó de inmediato a la defensiva y preparo su catana, mientras él sacaba un martillo minúsculo y éste crecía en tamaño.

Lavi se colocó delante de mí. Desde ese punto parecía tan alto y por primera vez en el día se veía serio. ¿Akuma? Pensé, pero no podía escuchar nada aún, la cuestión era que cada segundo que pasaba me estaba poniendo más nervioso. El resto es sorprendente, los llamados akumas aparecieron de pronto por todos lados, y estoy seguro de que eran más que la última vez. Ambos exorcistas pidieron a coro que unas inocencias se activaran y luego Lavi grito algo así como ''Crece, crece, crece'' Su martillo se hizo enorme y podría jurar que el tal Yu llamo a su catana ''Mugen''.

-Oye chico, será mejor que entres y te escondas,- grito Lavi –Nosotros te alcanzaremos en un rato.- asentí sin rechistar, no podía hacer más nada. Trate de abrir pero la puerta no cedía, así que arroje una piedra a la ventana y rompí el vidrio, supongo que luego me disculparía, aunque estaba seguro de que allí no vivía nadie y la supuesta dirección estaba equivocada. Entre al lugar y estaba completamente oscuro, se veía muy poco ya que entraba casi nada de luz exterior, y claro era solo el de la ventana por la que entre y algunas grietas del techo. El olor a humedad y moho eran muy fuertes, trate de visualizar una linterna pero fue inútil, además, estaba preocupado por los exorcistas que luchaban afuera, el ruido y las explosiones no se detenían, debía hacer algo, no podía quedarme allí solo a esperar. Recorrí desesperado lo que parecía ser a sala pero no encontré algo digno de llamarse ''arma'' además del hecho de que los objetos que allí se encontraban estaban bastante acabados. Mientras seguía buscando recordé algo; Lavi me había llamado chico, yo había olvidado decirle mi nombre, pero supongo que eventualmente lo haría, aunque me sentí un poco mal de que no me lo preguntara. Luego de un rato buscando encontré un viejo cuchillo de cocina que no se veía tan oxidado ni estropeado por el tiempo y el desuso. Mire decidido hacia la puerta, debía servir para algo, me prepare para pelear cuando de pronto escuche un grito proveniente de afuera, con temor apunto el cuchillo de cocina frente a mí y respiro profundo. El ruido se detuvo. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y pude sentir por un momento que fue la idea más tonta que he tenido en mi vida. Cuando se abrió completamente logré visualizar a los exorcistas, el samurái había cortado la perilla con su catana, y yo probablemente me vi como el bufón más estúpido de todo el país.

- Lamento la demora.- dijo sonriente Lavi mientras entraba, luego me miro confundido – ¿Te sucede algo?

Yo seguía con mi pose inicial, en shock.

-¡Oh! Casi olvidaba algo importante,- Lavi se inclinó un poco para que su rostro quedara frente al mío, que probablemente tenía una expresión que ni yo mismo podría describir –No pude preguntarte pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

-… Ka- Kaoru… Kaoru Zuyiname.- Lavi sonrió y extendió su mano, yo deje caer el cuchillo y la estrecho sin más.

-Es un placer conocerte, Kao-chan.

-… S-sí.

* * *

**Hello! :D**

**Bien, es mi primer fic de D. Gray-Man y estoy emocionada, en mi perfil de facebook iré dejando una o dos imágenes o dibujos de la historia por cada capitulo que suba.**

**Tengan por seguro que no cambiare las personalidades de nadie -no es mi idea hacer esto, ya que amo como son y encaja todo perfecto- **

**Me disculpo si no les gustan los OC, pero si les hace sentir bien; deben saber que mi hermanito solo narrara la historia, él sera el chiste y ustedes ya leyeron de que pareja se trata :3**

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: ¿Esos ojos me miran?**

**Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Autor:** _Hello! _Primero que nada quiero hacer un par de aclaratorias. _**Kaoru**_ es un personaje que **NO** pertenece ala serie, por lo tanto se denomina _OC_ ya que lo saque de mi imaginación, la única razón por la que este en el Fic es porque **NO** puedo colocar a alguien de la serie en su puesto -a medida que vaya avanzando la historia sabrán porque- El fic es meramente de Lavi y Kanda, el trabajo de **_Kaoru_** es narrar la historia, por esa misma razón recibe un poco de protagonismo al principio. Se que a muchos no les agradan los _OC's_ -a mi tampoco me agradan mucho (irónicamente)- pero sus razones tendrán -creo que son las mismas que las mías-, y si tienen dudas: **NO**, **_Kaoru_** -mi personaje- no tienen amoríos ni una relación con algún personaje de la serie. No es necesario ya que la pareja a morosa protagonista es LavixKanda. Repito: **_Kaoru_** solo narra la historia y hace algunas cosas graciosas, eso es todo.

Otra cosa: Los capítulos serán cortos, ya que escribo cuando puedo y quiero que sea una escena por capitulo. Con el fin de usar este fic como un escape -escribir cuando no haga nada etc-

Sin más que decir, buena lectura. ~

* * *

**Capitulo dos:** _¿Esos ojos me miran?_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

* * *

Me deje caer al suelo de rodillas, miraba atónito el piso y sentía las mejillas calientes. Los exorcista caminaron por la sala y el samurái se inclinó hacia mí, quizás para ayudarme.

—Como me llegues a llamar Yuu, —Comenzó —Te corto el cuello.— Un sudor frío surco toda mi frente, de verdad no estaba nada mal lo de morir allí mismo. —Soy Kanda.

—¡Kanda-san!— Dije rápidamente esperando a que no me atravesara el corazón, realmente no deseaba morir aun.

Una vez se aclaró ese tema nos levantamos, aun me preguntaba qué era lo que querían en ese lugar tan decrepito y abandonado, ¿Quién rayos querría vivir aun allí? No estaba seguro si debía inmiscuirme, ya sabía demasiado y si los ayudaba no iba a pasarme nada bueno. Lavi comenzó a hablarnos sobre un retrato.

—¿Qué, una pintura dices?— Él asintió.

—Veras,— Estaba a punto de hacer lo que yo no quería que hiciera, pero no había otra opción, quizás si los ayudaba podría salir de eso rápido y volver a mi vida _normal_.— Sucede que estamos buscando una pintura, parece un simple retrato pero tiene una característica muy rara, digamos que no es normal, y quizás ese retrato tenga algo que nosotros estamos buscando.— Comenzamos a caminar por un pequeño pasillo el cual tenía varias puertas —Todos entren a una, y Kao-chan,— ¿Kao-chan dijo?— Si notas algo anormal no dudes en gritarlo, ¿está bien?- asentí sin estar muy convencido, entonces todos entraron en una habitación diferente.

Yo me encontraba en lo que parecía ser una sala con una biblioteca y unas sillas, me concentre en las paredes de tapiz y las cortinas rotas, en algún lugar debería estar ese famoso cuadro. Escuche a lo lejos la voz de Lavi preguntando si dimos con algo pero no respondí, no estaba seguro del porque pero sentía que había algo en ese lugar. Me acerqué a la estantería y mire por encima los lomos de los libros, casi ninguno se entendía, pero eso era de esperarse. De la nada una ráfaga de viento invadió la habitación, mire hacia la ventana pero ésta estaba cerrada, al igual que todas las demás. Gire mi cuerpo y corrí hacia la puerta, pero también estaba cerrada, y un retrato estaba apoyado en ella. Era una bella mujer la que estaba pintada allí.

La mire fijamente por unos segundos; estaba algo dañada pero se aprecia la hermosa figura. El marco parecía ser hecho a mano y estaba barnizado en color dorado. Las facciones de la mujer eran muy finas y delicadas; su cabello era castaño y estaba sostenido en una compleja cola alta con adornos y ornamentas clásicas, su vestido era igual de hermoso; de un verde esmeralda, y con encajes. Trate de apreciar el color de sus ojos pero no pude distinguirlo. Me olvide por un momento que debía salir del lugar o gritarle a los exorcistas. Me acerque al objeto, las ganas de contemplar sus ojos incrementaban dentro de mí; quería tocarlo. Pero algo hizo que me detuviera.

¿Sus ojos se movieron?

Pestañee un par de veces sin creérmelo; moví mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda y efectivamente, los ojos me siguieron. Hice lo mismo del lado contrario y volvió a suceder, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo; estaba hipnotizado por tanta belleza. A pesar de lo deteriorado del lugar y las cosas que allí se encontraba, el cuadro parecía estar intacto; como recién pintado-de un momento a otro, y en un pestañeo-. Me acerque lentamente atraído por una nube de incertidumbre y curiosidad que se esparcía a mí alrededor y me cegaba. Era tanta mi inquisición ante tal objeto, que alce mi mano para tocarlo, era áspero al tacto. Rocé con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de la bella mujer y de inmediato mi cuerpo se estremeció en su lugar, sentí mis pupilas dilatarse y el lugar opacarse de golpe. No podía mover mi cuerpo, pero ya no estaba en esa habitación. Fue como un cambio de ambiente en un pestañeo, como si alguien hubiese cerrado un libro muy rápido, y allí estaba. En un salón inmenso. Aleje mi mano del cuadro que ahora colgaba de una pared junto a otros que eran fácilmente opacados por éste, me gire para contemplar con detenimiento el lugar en el que ahora yacía; podía ver mi reflejo en el perfectamente pulido piso, las grandes paredes estaban forradas con cortinas de ceda rojas con bolados dorados, y las que no, estaban cubierta de cuadros y retratos hechos a mano, de mujeres y hombres con vestimenta muy elegante. Mire hacia arriba encontrándome con una gran lámpara de telaraña con gotas de cristal que colgaban de las múltiples puntas. Era enorme. Parecía ser el centro de atracción ya que se encontraba en medio del lugar, en lo alto del techo, que, aunque se notaba fácilmente lo cuadrado del lugar, la forma de ésta hacia ver el amplio salón como una cúpula. Ese techo estaba no solo decorado por la telaraña, sino que además, estaba pintado con el paisaje celestial de ángeles, con sus alas blancas desplegadas majestuosamente sobre las nubes. Podría jurar que danzaban, pero sus rostros –que, a pesar de la distancia podía definir a detalles-, pedían y suplicaban salvación.

Ya que la única gran fuente de luz era la ya previamente mencionada telaraña, el lugar se veía opaco. Había algunos candelabros negros que despedían la tenue luz de las velas, pero no era suficiente para llevar buena iluminación al lugar. Miraba incrédulo tanta belleza junta aun sin poder creérmelo; no estaba seguro –ni por asomo- como rayos llegue a ese lugar, pero lo único de lo que realmente estaba seguro es que debía salir de un modo u otro. Era tal belleza, mezclada con la oscuridad y la melancolía, lo que hacía que mi piel se erizara y mi pecho se oprimiera. No de miedo, sino de unas inmensas y desconocidas ganas de llorar. Fue más mi asombro al notar como el salón se llenaba de personas. Aparecían casi como pensamientos; translucidas al principio, pero eso cambiaba segundos después. Algunos ya tenían copas de cristal en las manos, otros aparecían riéndose. Los sonidos venían primero que las imágenes. Voces nasales y chillonas seguidas de mujeres con cuellos largos y narices respingadas, con demasiado maquillaje y vestidos con flores enormes y colores enceguecedores, demasiado chillones para el gusto de cualquiera. Luego, un ligero aroma a tabaco, mezclado con perfume, uno muy amargo. Trate de no toser pero cuando inevitablemente lo hice, no escuche nada. Solo oía voces masculinas hablar de cosas que no entendí, quizás de negocios. Para luego aparecer con trajes finos, de negro y con solapas, con moños rojos y azules, bigotes de todas las formas y modelos posibles, demasiado gel capilar y arrugue mi nariz al sentir el sutil pero destellante aroma a lustrador de zapatos. Mis sentidos –a acepción de mi boca- estaban más avivados que nunca. Podía ver cosas que jamás habría podido percibir, ni siquiera estando junto a ella.

Era tan fuerte todo que mi cabeza comenzó a doler. Primero por los olores, luego por los colores. De pronto todo se volvió a oscurecer. Y de golpe, otras luces se encendieron haciéndome notar –de nueva cuenta- algo que no había percibido previamente. Todo estaba en su lugar. Menos los ojos.

Nadie tenía ojos.

Podría jurar que los había visto, quizá fue mi imaginación haciéndome una jugarreta. Cerré mis puños y los lleve a mis ojos para probar y mirar nuevamente. Seguían sin ojos. Pero eran las cuencas vacías, literalmente allí no había nada. Era un espacio liso ligeramente curveado hacia dentro, probablemente por los agujeros en el cráneo. Pero nada más. Estaba atónito ante el hecho, quería correr pero no sabía a donde ir ni que iba a hacer luego. Pensé en Lavi. Quizá los exorcistas sepan que sucede pero, no sabía dónde estaba ni que tan lejos me encontraba de la casa abandonada. Otra cuestión que no había notado antes hizo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta y comenzara a sudar frio. Abrí mis ojos con terror inminente y sorpresa ante lo que estaba presenciando; mi pupila es negra desde que tengo memoria pero, ¿Mi iris también? No podía comprenderlo. Veía perfectamente los colores pero todo estaba negro. ¿Me habré vuelto loco? Seguramente, ya que desde que llegue al lugar y note todas esas cosas extrañas no di ni sentí algún rastro de temor, pero mis ojos, eso es otra cosa. No podía despegar mi vista del piso, palpe con cuidado mis mejillas y pellizqué una un par de veces hasta volverla rosada. Me dolía, no era un sueño. Y de pronto, sentí mucho frío, un frio inaplazable que comenzaba en mi hombro izquierdo y bajaba lentamente. Yo me inundaba de aquel frío mientras trataba de percibir sus intenciones. ¿Era bueno o era malo? ¿Se sentía bien o no? No lo comprendía del todo. Llegue a la conclusión de que no era lógico lo que estaba sucediendo. Eleve mi mano derecha respirando lentamente, planeando colocarla sobre mi hombro. Pero solo sentí otra mano bajo la mía.

¿Esa mano estaba allí antes?

Gire mi rostro para cerciorarme de que lo que estaba sintiendo fuese correcto; efectivamente era una mano. Delicada de una mujer que nunca necesito mover una roca, blanca y fina. Deduje solo a unos segundos de contemplarla que no debía sentir miedo, el frío que emanaba iba dirigido a mi alma, podía sentir como, de algún modo que desconozco, escudriñaba en ella como queriendo encontrar algo. Gire mi cuerpo para encontrarme cara a cara con la dueña. Era el brazo derecho y me giré del lado izquierdo, por lo que no se separó de mi hombro ni un instante. Era la mujer del cuadro.

Sus ojos eran completamente blancos.

Me miraba sonriente y complacida, quizás por el hecho de no temerle. Había salido del cuatro hasta más abajo del busto, pero tuvo que salir aún más que acercarse a mi oreja y poder susurrar algo.

_Eres la llave, _me dijo.

Luego volvió a mirarme ladeando la cabeza un poco, acerco su rostro al mío pero no para besarme. Al tocarla se desvaneció, como si me traspasara el cuerpo y se introdujera dentro de mí. En ese momento si me alteré un poco y por inercia cerré los ojos. Estaba sonrojado, pero. ¿Qué era eso de la llave? Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos lo primero que note fue una luz destellante y enceguecedora que hizo que me doliera todo el cuerpo; mis ojos me ardían, mi cabeza palpitaba como queriendo explotar. La tome con ambas manos y caí al piso de rodillas por el dolor insufrible, grite horrorizado y lleno de pavor, y eleve mi rostro con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras pensaba seriamente en arrancarlos o me volvería loco. Estos me quemaban y se expandían como un globo que llenas de agua, eso es lo que sentía. Mis gritos no cesaban. Entonces escuche la puerta abrirse de golpe pero no pude ver nada. No había lágrimas pero lloraba internamente, no entendía lo que me pasaba.

—_¡Kao-chan!_

El rostro de la mujer sonriente estaba en mis pensamientos.

_Eres la llave._

¿Qué era lo que trataba de decir?

_Te encontré._

—_¡Kao-chan, resiste!_

—_Mira sus ojos._

¿Mis ojos?

Y luego caí al suelo inconsciente.

Abrí mis ojos con pereza tiempo después, no recordaba mucho pero no quería hacerlo porque, si trataba, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler de nuevo. Cuando se disiparon las sombras y los borrones note a Lavi –nuevamente- sobre mí, y al otro exorcista a su junto. A única pequeña diferencia, casi insignificante en lo que estaba pasando, podía ser tal vez el hecho de que al rederos de ellos –cada uno, respectivamente- había iluminación. Los dos estaban iluminados. Lavi tenía una extraña gama de azules que lograron marearme, pero Kanda mantenía un único y sereno verde manzana.

—Pues, parece que conseguimos la inocencia. —Dijo Lavi divertido, tornando sus múltiples azules y un único azul marino —O mejor dicho, —Hizo una pausa breve —Ella te consiguió a ti.

—¿uh? —Fue lo único que pude decir, aún estaba aturdido por lo que sucedió y no me había incorporado del todo. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado.

Mire a mí alrededor al sentarme. Toda la habitación –a la que entre- estaba completamente destruida. Inclusive el marco, estaba hecho trisas. Como algo hubiese provocado una gran explosión en el lugar. Luego observe más detalladamente a los exorcistas, tratando de ignorar los velos coloridos que los rodeaban. Estaban sucios y parecían cansados. Lavi me extendió el trozo de un espejo no más grande que la palma de su mano, y lo coloco frente a mí. Mis ojos estaban completamente blancos, al igual que los de la bella mujer.

Quería volver a desmayarme.

Mire con terror el rostro sonriente de Lavi y éste solo atino a tomarme la mano para consolarme. Ahí fue cuando todo se vino abajo. Fueron cinco segundos. Los cinco segundos más agotadores de mi existencia.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —Solté su mano con rudeza y me aleje de él arrastrándome hacia atrás. Lavi me miraba confundido, estaba paralizado. Iba a caer de lado pero fue sostenido rápidamente por Kanda.

—¿Por qué lo tocaste si aún no conocemos los poderes de esta inocencia? —Luego me miro de manera dura —¿Sabes lo que le hiciste? —Me pregunto calmadamente, yo solo negué con la cabeza —¿Viste algo? —Luego asentí y evadí su penétrate mirada.

Todo estaba en silencio, era un silencio muy incómodo, uno de esos en los que solo quieres salir de allí e ignorar a la otra persona.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste?

**To be continued.**


End file.
